Forced Trust
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: Dr Racheal Grant is a Company counselor put in charge of inmate Richard B. Riddick. Completed finally! Thanks to all my reveiwers! I appreciate you all.
1. Meeting the subject

This is my first attempt at a pitchblack fan fic. I hope it makes sense, please read and review...all constructive comments are welcome :) Thanks *Cosmic* btw, I own nothing :)  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really going in there alone and unarmed?" Johns asked Dr Grant,  
  
"As a matter of fact yes I am." Racheal walked past him but before she could make it across him fully, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You may wanna be careful in there. Riddick ain't no pussycat." Johns gave her a sly smile. letting go of her.  
  
"Mr. Johns, is it?" she asked reading his name tag. "I'm well aware of Riddick' case history."  
  
"Then why the hell you wanna be alone with him?" he scoffed.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand," she gave him a fake smile. "but having the subject alone is partial to my study." She straightened her clothes.  
  
"If you ask me they outta get rid of him, him and those like him."  
  
"I'm sure there are many who share that opinion Mr. Johns. That's why I'm here after all. How do you know so much about him?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I've had to bring him in a few times."  
  
"You?" she asked laughing. "Isn't that a job for a mercenary?"  
  
"Well I freelance sometimes," he said sniffing lightly, "If the price is right."   
  
She nodded and walked past him into the small room. He followed her inside. Riddick sat behind the small desk. His arms cuffed behind him. a bit in his mouth, like an animal.  
  
"Detestable," Racheal Grant scoffed. "Get that thing outta his mouth, really how do they expect me to talk to someone in this condition."   
  
"Want my opinion you should leave it on."  
  
"If I want your opinion, Ill ask for it." her only reply was that sly smile Johns seemed to wear well. He undid the bit . Riddick looked up at Johns.  
  
"You can leave now." Racheal said curtly to Johns.  
  
Johns walked slowly out of the room.  
  
"Ill be right out here...yell if ya need me." he said before shutting the door on her. Racheal was partly relieved at his departure, and partly worried. Now she was alone with Riddick. She took her seat across the table from him and opened her briefcase computer turned it on and sat it to the side. Riddick's eyes watched her work.  
  
"I apologize for that." she said motioning to the door.  
  
"No need." he said his voice filling the cramped room. "Johns and I, we have a history."  
  
"Oh?" she asked as any councilor would to keep the conversation flowing.  
  
"Yeah, He's had to escort me back to slam a few times."  
  
"He does seems to hate you,." she offered.  
  
Riddick's smile was her only reply.  
  
"But lets not let him control our conversation now. This is between you and me. Anything you'd like to start with?" Riddick just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, arms still behind his back. "Alright, you're in here for murder...am I right?" Again nothing. "You know Mr. Riddick, You don't have to answer anything I ask you, but you should know how important this is. Your previous counselor, a Dr.." she shuffled thru her papers. "Snyder. Yes, Dr. Snyder. He has recommended you to have your frontal lobe completely deteriorated. His voice apparently carries a lot of weight in Company because they are actually considering it." Riddick's eyes bore into her, they glistened. "So," she continued. "I am the only thing that stands between you staying you and you becoming a vegetable."  
  
"What can I do?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I've looked thru your case files." she said shuffling thru many diskettes. "I've watched your cell's surveillance tapes. Dr. Snyder paints you as a monster. I need to get to know you as a person."  
  
"Maybe he's right." Riddick said after a pause. "Maybe I am a monster, they keep me chained up like one."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that, but I sincerely do want to help you."  
  
"Why would you want to help me?" he asked turning his head.  
  
"Personally, I don't think anyone should be nuked. It's a vile practice that could be avoided, and if Company gave a damn about any of it's youth offenders it would never get this far."  
  
"You don't seem that gung ho about Company, like all the other Company employees." Riddick observed.   
  
"It's possible I'm not a normal Company employee. I don't even know why they chose me for this job, I'm a youth counselor."  
  
Riddick looked her over closely. Etching every detail into his mind. Physically she was petite, about 5'3. Her dark brown hair had loose ringlet type curls that were draping her shoulders.  
She was pretty. Her hands were slender and there was a ring on her right ring finger. He knew exactly what it was, a Company graduate ring.  
  
"Nice ring," he commented. She held it in her other hand, self-conscious of it.  
  
"Thanks." she said fingering it. She remembered how proud she had been when she completed her training, only to be put in charge of a juvenile facility on Salaam Major. Was she as proud to be a Company employee as she was before? She asked herself. The answer came to her in a resounding no. Company was becoming far to powerful in the galaxy and she feared what it was becoming. "I got it the day I graduated Company; They give these instead of diplomas anymore."  
  
Riddick mumbled a reply, he was well aware of that fact. Almost every guard in slam wore one, it looked odd to him on a woman. He also knew they doubled as an identification pass.   
  
"Anyway, where were we?" she asked. "You are in here for murder, right?"  
  
"That's right." he said not deflecting his eyes for a second.  
  
"And who did you kill?" she asked, not looking away either.  
  
"I killed a lot of people." he said almost bragging.  
  
"Any one in particular stand out in your memory?" She asked cocking her head, Riddick just gave a sly smile.   
  
"I kill for necessity." he said finally.  
  
"You use the word kill instead of killed." she observed. "Planning on doing more killing?"  
  
"If the need arises." he said without hesitation.   
  
"It's talk like that they are looking for, Mr. Riddick," she stated.  
  
"Oh yeah? Fuck 'em." he shrugged.  
  
"Mr. Riddick," she said standing up gathering her things. "If that's your opinion on this, maybe you don't care what happens to you. That's something you're going to have to decide for yourself. I can't make you give a damn." she walked to the door, he watched her go. "I'll come back in two days and ask you if you're willing to work with me or not." she said turning back to face him one last time.  
  
"Come back tomorrow." It was not a statement, it was a command.   
  
She paused, thought. He had a lot of nerve talking to her that way. After all his mental freedom mostly relied on her.   
  
"Alright," she nodded finally. "Have your decision tomorrow.", then she was gone.  
  
  
She left the room in a huff and was suddenly confronted with William H. Johns again. There was something about him, she didn't trust him any more than she did Riddick.  
  
"Well well," he commented, smiling. "I got to give you some credit, you came out of there in one piece."  
  
"Hardly an achievement, Mr. Johns. The prisoner was cuffed." she said.  
  
"That's something about Riddick," his smile widened. "Chains don't work on him. He could've been out of those in 6 seconds."  
  
Racheal swallowed hard, but her face remained composed. She had worked in Company enough to know how to keep her poker face on.   
  
"That's good to know." she said trying to sound disinterested.  
  
"You're brave for a girl," Johns inched forward, "I find that kind of…interesting." his eyes narrowed and he put his hand on the wall beside her, blocking her path. "What's say you and me go to the galley and get something to eat later?"  
  
"I'm not here for pleasure, Mr. Johns. I'm here to work, and the sooner I'm off this station, the better." She said walking past him.  
  
"Point taken." he said and shook his head as she walked away.  
  
Racheal had returned to her make shift quarters, really no more than about three cells with the walls knocked down between them making a one room chamber. The "homey" touches were no more than a bed, small night table, and a fake plant. Trying to get comfortable she took off her work boots and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
Racheal awoke the next day with a start. Her dreams had been her running from Riddick down a long sparsely lit corridor. Splashes of blood lined the walls and the moans from the people he had killed filled her ears. He was so close to her, she could actually feel the heat from him, before she awoke. Shaking the dream from her mind she set out to get ready for the day. First, she had her visit with Riddick, then she had to talk to the warden about the decision and send her response back to Company. She sent word to have Riddick in the conference room and then headed out the door. 


	2. Escaping

Chapter 2...I still hope this makes sense. :) r/r  
  
  
  
Racheal was thankful the guard today wasn't Johns. This guy didn't give a damn about her safety, he simply opened the door for her and then shut it behind her. Riddick sat in the same spot as the day before. Johns' comment the day before about chains not working on Riddick resounded in her head. She pushed the thought away and instead decided to concentrate on his eyes.  
"Have you reached a decision?" she asked still standing up.  
"I don't want to be comatose." He said matter-of-factly. "I would much rather live a long life trapped in that cell." the last was sarcastic.  
"Maybe," Racheal said sitting down. "We could get you transferred out of here to another prison."   
"Not likely." Riddick grumbled.   
"You're right," she nodded. "It isn't likely, but I'm willing to try for you." Racheal was trying to give him some hope.   
"Does this mean you're going to tell them not to nuke me?" Riddick asked.  
"It will be my report that you are working on being rehabilitated and should not be forced to go thru a frontal lobe depletion procedure." she smiled at him, "But you still will have to go thru a briefing, where they will ask you all kinds of questions. Don't tell them what they want to hear Riddick. They want you to act bad ass and pop off with crap about murder. Wouldn't be surprised if they withhold food from you for days and not let you sleep to keep you agitated. The bastards have done it before."  
"I cant get over the way you talk about Company." he observed.  
"There is good and bad in everything." she stated in her defense. "Company is becoming more corrupt everyday." The last she whispered.  
"Is there good in me?" he asked her.  
"You should know the answer to that. Unless the question really is 'Do I think there is good in you?'" Riddick just stared at her. "The answer is yes, I think there is. I've looked thru your file, and the people you killed…"  
"I'm not just a file." he interrupted her.  
"I know that." she said after a pause. "I do know that."   
Riddick nodded, Racheal got her stuff together and got up to leave.  
"Hey Doc," he called out to her. She turned to face him. "Thanks." he finished and she smiled and left.  
  
  
  
  
Racheal had been thru her briefing with the warden who seemed disappointed she had decided not to have Riddick 'taken care of' as he had put it. Honestly, she thought that he couldn't relax as long as Riddick was in his prison. She sent her dissertation to Company command, then she got something to eat. Stale and cold, if the food here was this bad for Company employees. She could only imagine what they fed the inmates. Returning to her room, she walked to her night stand and laid her ring down on the table. The communication screen blinked on.   
"Dr Grant?" Came her Company supervising officer's familiar voice, Racheal turned on the screen. He sat looking quite uncomfortable, and slightly ill. "I hate to inform you this way Racheal but your…opinion in the Riddick case has been sort of…overlooked. They are going ahead with the procedure."   
"Why the hell did they have me come down here if they weren't going to use my…"  
"Racheal," he cut her of forcefully. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Good day." The screen blinked off.  
Sinking down on top of her bed she sighed heavily. She couldn't believe what a waste of time this whole trip had been. Then the guilt about telling Riddick what awaited him started to sink in. Actually they would probably escort her off the station to make sure she didn't tell Riddick a damn thing. She quickly laid down and closed her eyes trying to block the pressure and feelings of resentment out of her head, and she was succeeding. She was on the coast of her home planet. Enjoying the wind and surf. Anywhere was better than this confining space.  
Her day dream was shattered by a strong hand on her mouth cutting off the small whimper that tried to escape. Her eyes popped open to see Riddick standing above her, holding his hand over her mouth, a shiv at her throat. His goggled eyes looming like black pools, completely changing his look from before.   
"Now we're gonna do this real easy." he said lifting her up from the bed holding her tight to him. "I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth but you're gonna be quiet as a mouse...You got it?" he growled at her.   
She nodded and he took his hand off her mouth. She turned to face him. Her eyes questioning him. He pretended not to notice. "Here don't forget your ring." He tossed it to her. He had a long piece of sharp metal in one hand. She knew he was more than skilled with a blade.   
"Come on." he motioned to her to follow him. "We are gonna go thru the door and up thru near the garbage shuttles and hijack one. All I want you to do is stay down and keep your mouth shut. If I say anything, you do it....got it?"  
"I'm not going with you." she stated.   
"I really don't think you have a choice." he smiled and grabbed her by the back of the neck and forced her to follow him. They made there way thru the catacombs of hallways and decks that were this prison. Somehow Riddick knew exactly where he was going and he made sure to get there quickly. Racheal was practically running to keep up. They came across a guard, but managed past him without Riddick killing him. Riddick eased around the corner, then he grabbed Racheal and they boarded the deserted garbage transport.  
"Sit still." he ordered plopping her down into the side chair as he took the piloting seat.  
"You know how to pilot?" she asked amazed. Even her with all her company training she still couldn't pilot.  
"You make it sound hard." he said offhandedly as he powered the forward thrusters. "If they ask any questions you're going to answer them in a calm voice." he said as he began moving forward. But no one bothered to ask, they were just another garbage transport.   
Thirty minutes away from slam city, Riddick began to relax a little more. He sighed heavily and pulled away from the control panel. Racheal was ringing her hands together. She felt young and vulnerable. She was only 23 years old and she was feeling naive for taking on this case, considering where it got her, alone with an armed killer. Riddick turned his chair to face hers.   
"How did you do it?" she asked him, her nature as a counselor taking over. She wanted to know everything about him. Partly to help profile this killer, but also because he was fascinating to her. "How did you manage to escape your cell?"  
"Guard got stupid and backed up against the bars." he said with a partial drawl.  
"You killed him?" she asked sounding more naïve than she would've liked.  
"He was dead before he knew what happened." Riddick turned back to the controls.   
"Are you going to kill me?" she asked sounding scared for the first time since he'd met her.   
"Not unless I have to." he said finally turning back to her. "Don't make me have to." Again it wasn't a request.  
Racheal nodded and allowed herself to relax some. "Why did you decide to take me along?" She thought it was a simple question.  
Riddick really didn't know why he had brought Racheal along. The practical part of him said that a female hostage was better to bargain with if he got caught, but then again he knew she was a Company employee and Company didn't care if they were female or not, they would crucify her without a second thought. So, what was the real reason? Possibly the fact that she had tried to see beyond the chains, no other person on slam had done that, not even his past counselors.   
"Believe it or not you're the closest thing I've had to a friend in a long time." he said going back to the controls.  
Racheal sat silent for a moment. His last comment had broken her heart. It was sad to her that all he had for companionship was her, a paid Company employee. She made a promise to herself right then to try and really be a true friend to him, whatever that meant.   
"Riddick," she said finally, he didn't look at her, instead he just half way cocked his head and pursed his lips. "I'm glad, you brought me along," he looked at her. "And I'm glad you consider me a friend." Riddick just looked back out the space shield and nodded slightly. 


	3. The First Night

Chapter 3, a bit shorter but its just the rest of what i had done. Hope you enjoy. *cosmic*  
  
  
  
  
  
The garbage transport was really nothing more than two room compartment over a huge trash holding area. The sleeping bunks were in the same room as the makeshift kitchen with a toilet booth in the corner. It wasn't fancy, the only thing to eat were canned beans and vegetables and some dehydrated soy milk. Considering Riddick's size she figured the rations would last approximately two days, if that. The bridge of the ship was about two inches bigger than that of a skiff, but it managed to pack in quite a bit of equipment inside it. There were first aid kits and a fire extinguisher.   
They flew the rest of the night in silence. The adrenaline in her body had begun to lessen, and she was getting sleepy. Her eyes looked longingly at the bunk beds. Riddick noticed.   
"You want to lie down?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I am a bit tired." she said almost apologetically.  
"Alright," he said standing up. "Come on." He lead her to the bunk beds and lifted her to the top one.   
Riddick tied her to the side of the bunk bed with a piece of rope he'd found.  
"Why are you tying me up?" She asked.  
"Nothing personal." he said making sure they were tight enough to her wrist. "I can't take the chance you'll call for help, when I'm asleep."   
"Riddick, bound me up if you have to, but you should know that I sincerely hope you do get away. I heard just before you kidnapped me that they went over my head and were going to go ahead with the frontal lobe depletion anyway. I don't think anyone should suffer that fate, certainly not on purpose." She looked up at him and saw the emotion playing on his face. He wanted so bad to trust her, although every one in his life he had trusted had stabbed him in the back. He bit his lip hard enough to feel the pain shooting thru his skin, then he took his shiv and cut the material that he had tied her up with. Her hands now free, she reached up and touched his face. For a moment he seemed to enjoy the caress, his eyes closed, his mouth half opened, as if he was sighing, but then his massive hand came up and engulfed hers. He took her hand down away from his face, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"Get some sleep." he ordered and then he moved back down the ladder to sleep on the bottom bunk.  
"Riddick?" she stopped him. His eyes caught hers. He stood there looking up at her, waiting for her to finish.   
She started to thank him, but instead all that cam out was a simple. "Goodnight."  
"'Night." he said as he sunk down below her.  
  
Laying on her cot, she could hear his breathing. Covering herself as tightly as possible with the light blanket, she let herself drift into a deep sleep. 


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4. I want to thank all of you for the reviews, They really mean a lot to me, and got me to writing this chapter. I thank you so much! Ive tried really hard to keep them in character, hopefully suceeding. TY!   
  
  
  
  
When she awoke, Riddick was already back at the controls of the ship. She wondered if he had gotten any sleep at all. She tried to make as much noise as possible getting out of bed, so he would know she was up. Something about his character told her it wouldn't be a good idea to startle him.  
  
He half turned his head in her direction to let her know that he knew she was awake, however, they didn't make eye contact. He quickly went back to the controls.  
  
She laced her shoes back up and then crept back to the co-pilots chair that Riddick had dumped her in the day before.   
  
Just sitting there, in silence, she watched him work. Not only could he pilot, he was good at it. Slowly, she started noticing how handsome he was. His black prison tank top stretching over his upper body. His long arms reaching for the controls, causing the muscles to flex. There was still a few flecks of blood on his jeans from when he killed the guard.   
She realized that she was gawking so she turned her attention to the stars in front of her, but she could still see him in the reflection of the glass. His eyes looking so serious on his expressionless face. There was no change to that face when an alarm started to go off. Only cold determination to find the problem.  
  
"Is that a systems failure alert?" she asked, trying to peek over at Riddick's helm screen. He was already searching for the source of the failure.   
  
He muttered a curse under his breath as he switched the screen over to a view of the surrounding planets, but not before Racheal saw the problem.  
  
One of the cooling stabilizers was malfunctioning causing the life support systems to over heat. They only had a few more hours before the oxygen was at a toxic level.   
  
"Looks like there was a reason this thing was deserted." She said to no one in particular. "Can we fix it?"  
  
"Not up here, we can't." he said fastening his harness. She took his cue and fastened hers.   
  
"So we're landing?" she asked hesitantly. He didn't bother to answer her. He jerked the ship back around to another heading.  
  
Her head reeled from the motion of the ship.   
  
They were heading for a planet. Racheal didn't recognize it. From this height it looked green, and she hoped it was safe.   
  
The landing was surprisingly smooth.   
  
"Come on." he said once they had touched down onto the surface.  
  
Wiping the sweat from her palms onto her uniform pants, she followed him out to where the gate hatch was. He fixed on his goggles before throwing the switch. It opened slowly revealing a lush landscape. Lush blue-green grass swaying under a light green sky. A small brook was trickling near by, and what looked almost like a cross between a forest and a jungle stood nearby.   
  
"I can see why you chose this spot." she observed. It felt good to be out of the dimly-lit transport ship.   
  
"Here." he said handing her a water-bag from the ship's emergency reserve. "Go fill this up."   
  
"Yes, sir." she said half-sarcastically. If he noticed, he didn't seem to let it show. He just started welding into the side of the transport ship. She looked over at the babbling brook and decided it was better than having to weld.   
  
There was no path so she had to make her own thru the knee-high grass. She knelt down at the water and saw her reflection. Naturally her hair was a mess, having slept on it that night. She scooped up some water and ran her fingers thru it until it laid straight. Satisfied, she filled up the canteen and started back towards Riddick.   
  
When she handed him the water, he chugged all of it at once. He tossed it back to her when he had finished. She caught it, but barely. Without a word, he went back to welding the rest of the hole. She wondered if he was purposefully being distant because of what had happened the night before when she had touched his cheek.   
  
When he had finished he crawled inside the hole. After disappearing into the hull for a few moments he came back out, still with that expressionless look on his face.   
  
"Its worse than I thought." he said digging through the emergency repair kit for a certain tool. "Get comfortable, we'll be here awhile." He walked back into the ship. Racheal followed him.  
  
"Awhile….as in overnight?" she asked as he went to open the control panel that was right inside the gate hatch.  
  
"At least." he grunted, trying to open the panel, but it wasn't budging. It was sealed with a computerized lock.  
  
"Try this," she said tossing him her Company ring that doubled as a door key and identification pass. He stuck it into the opening and surprisingly it worked. The panel slid off easily. Riddick cut the power to the whole ship, then he slid the panel back on and relocked it. He didn't, however, return Racheal's ring. Standing up he looked at her for the first time since she had awoken that day.   
  
"I'm going to get started on the ship. It will be dark soon. I want you to find some fire wood and drag the bunk mattresses out here. We'll be sleeping outside tonight. It will be too stuffy in here." He walked back outside and crawled back under the hull breech.   
  
Racheal only hesitated a moment, rubbing her temples, before she went to do what he had told her.  
  
  
  
A few hours later she had a pretty decent looking camp site going. She had gathered enough fire wood to last through the night, the cots laying on the burnt ground where the ships thrusters had burned into the grass. Only seeing Riddick now and then when he would pop out to grab a tool from the emergency kit. She had grabbed 2 cans of green beans and a can opener from the make-shift kitchen. Riddick looked impressed when he finally decided to take a break, which was way after dark.   
Racheal was glad not to be alone anymore in the dark night.   
  
He sank down onto his cot. Racheal handed him one of the green bean cans that she had set next to the fire to get warm. She rubbed the dirty fork she found off on her shirt, before handing it to him too. He ate quickly and silently. His goggles sitting on top of his head, and his eyes glinting with the fire light.   
  
"Your eyes." she said quietly, almost sure he didn't even hear her.  
  
"What about them? he asked not looking up. So, he had heard.  
  
"Why did you decide to get them shined?" she finished.  
  
"Why do you think?" he asked, without any hesitation, a touch of resentment in his tone.   
  
"Because…" she fidgeted a little, mad at herself for being so naïve. "There isn't much sunlight in Slam."  
  
"Very observant," he smirked before taking his goggles completely off and laying himself down on his cot. Racheal did the same.   
  
It was eerie how quiet it had become suddenly. She looked over at Riddick who had seemed to notice it too. He was on his feet in a moment.  
  
"Stay here, right inside the hatch. I'll go check it out." Riddick disappeared out of the view of the fire light. Racheal inched her way to the space ship. Once inside she curled up in a corner until she heard foot steps. Figuring it was Riddick, she got up and walked back outside. She didn't get far before she realized what a mistake she had made.   
  
Racheal couldn't believe her eyes. It was Johns, he was smiling that same smile as before. His gun pointed directly at her.  
  
"I guess the price was right." Racheal said apprehensively.   
  
"More than enough to make my year actually. Now what's the deal here?" he asked. "You his hostage, or did you help him escape?"  
  
"I was taken by force." she said flatly.  
  
"Doesn't look that way to me." Johns smirked, looking around.   
  
"Well, you're an idiot." Racheal popped off, she didn't know where that statement had come from, but it felt good to say.  
  
"Is that right?" he asked, almost looking pissed off. "Either way, you're coming back with me, and you're gonna help me get Riddick."  
  
"I don't know where he is." she lied. "I haven't seen him since we landed here. He took off and left me to die."  
  
"And I suppose he left these here for you?" Johns asked holding up Riddick's goggles.  
  
Racheal pursed her lips and looked off into the dark night. She hoped Riddick was somewhere close by, and listening to this so he could stay away, she thought to call his name to warn him, but she thought better of it, he may think she was calling him for help.   
  
Johns walked forward, slowly. He had his gun pointed at her. She almost ran but since there wasn't a price on her head she thought he would kill her and blame Riddick for it, if she tried anything.  
  
"Hold out your hands." he said when he got up close to her.  
  
"You're going to cuff me?" she asked. "I don't believe this. I'm your superior."   
  
"You've been consorting with criminals." he laughed. "I'm taking you in as one."  
  
The cuffs were on Racheal before she even knew what was happening. Johns squeezed them tight to her wrists, making sure it hurt.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That's for the idiot comment." he grinned. "Now come on."  
  
She etched a J into the dirt with her foot before he dragged her off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was wondering if Racheal should continue with Riddick up to the crash, and possibly after the crash?? I didn't know if I should keep it going that far or not…any opinions? thanks *cosmic* 


	5. Back In Custody

A new chapter! yay! been working my buns off on it...lol...hope it passes!!! TY for reviews! i looove them! *cos*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't try anything stupid," Johns said making Racheal walk a few paces ahead of him so that he could keep a good eye on her. He had his blaster pointed at her back. "I will shoot you."  
  
"Where am I supposed to be going?" she asked irately, trying to beat down the grass with her feet, since her hands were still bound.  
  
"Just keep going straight, I'll tell you when to turn." he drawled.  
  
The only light was that from Johns' flashlight, which wasn't enough for her to see where she was going, but she trudged on anyway. Twice he had her stop so that he could listen to the silence of the night, but soon they kept their pace. Racheal realized that he wasn't doing anything to cover their tracks. He wanted Riddick to be able to follow them.   
  
'He's wasting his time,' she thought to herself… 'Riddick will probably be glad to get rid of me.'  
  
They walked for what seemed like hours before they reached a skiff. It was smaller than the garbage transport Riddick had hijacked, but it was still bigger than most skiffs. Johns ran a key card thru the Gate hatch and it opened slowly. It looked to have four compartments, complete with a fully functional bathroom and other utilities. He led Racheal inside and chained her to a metal beam in what looked like the holding room. After she was secured, he stepped back and gave her a long gaze. He had an evil grin on his face. She really didn't want to know what he had on his mind. Her eyes glanced over to the open door.  
  
"Expecting lover boy?" Johns asked with a tilt of his head. Racheal's eyes narrowed at him. "That's alright," he continued, "I'm expecting him too." Johns walked over to a desk and opened his briefcase computer. He was typing in a message to Company letting them know he was close to Riddick. "You know," he said after a small pause, "Riddick has escaped from slam before," he paused, "he never has taken a hostage though." he looked at Racheal. "Wonder why he decided to start now?"  
  
"You're asking me how his mind works?" she asked dismissively.  
  
"You are his counselor." Johns taunted with a smirk.  
  
"Only for two sessions." she reminded him.  
  
"Another interesting point is that he had to go three whole corridors out of his way to get to your quarters." Johns inched closer to her. "Any idea how he even knew where your quarters were?"  
  
Racheal hadn't thought of that but she honestly didn't know how Riddick had managed to find her that night.   
  
"I honestly haven't got the slightest idea how he found me." she said trying to defend herself.   
  
"Be sure to tell that to Company when we get to Hubble bay," he grinned. "You never know, they might believe it."  
  
"Hubble-bay?" she asked.  
  
"A max-security prison in the Tangiers System," he shrugged. "Guess the warden of Slam City didn't want Riddick back." he chuckled to himself. "It's quite a long trot from here…but we'll make it…don't you worry about that."  
  
"If its in the Tangiers System, this skiff wont get us there." she mused.  
  
"How very observant." he mocked, and left the room. She sighed heavily. He returned a few seconds later holding a plastic bowl filled with steaming food. He sat opposite her and began to eat. She still had the metallic taste of the green beans in her mouth from earlier. Her stomach ached for more food.  
  
"Ya hungry?" he asked getting up and going over to her. He held out a bite to her on a plastic fork. She turned her head in refusal. "You're only punishing yourself by not eating," he held the fork closer. "Come on," his voice was a soft whisper, the asshole tone gone from his voice. Racheal saw that he could be persuasive and charming when he wanted to be. Her sense of smell taking over, she couldn't resist taking one bite. Stale chicken and rice not bad, not good either. "That's a good girl…" he said scooping her another piece of card-board chicken. They stood like this for a few moments with him feeding her carefully. He ate some himself with the same fork in between her bites.   
  
After about 8 mouthfuls she had gotten full and refused anymore from him. He didn't press it, instead he stepped away and finished it off himself. He threw the remains away moved her to a cot in the corner.   
  
"I'd love to stay and chat," he said restraining her to the metal bed frame that was welded into the metal floor, "but I got work to do. Try and get some sleep." Then he was gone out the door.  
  
Racheal laid there in silence. If she could have gotten to her hands she would have been chewing her nails to the quick. She cursed herself for everything from coming out of that corner to joining Company in the first place. The only solace she had was knowing that Riddick was far away by now. No matter what Johns had said, she knew Riddick would've had the ship back in working order by now. He'd be in another quadrant by t he time Johns got back to the transport.   
  
Hours past with no sign of Johns. Racheal drifted in and out of sleep. She had fitful dreams, again of Riddick. This time he was chasing her thru a dark forest, When she glanced backwards she saw him, his black prison tank top, his goggled eyes, his shaved head, even his expressionless face filled with cold determination, determination to catch her. His stride had been no match for hers and he caught up to her quickly. Tackling her from behind, he pinned her to the ground, but when he flipped her over she saw that it wasn't Riddick at all…it was Johns. That's when she woke up, still alone.   
  
What seemed like hours past, nothing. Then suddenly she did hear something. Johns' voice, distant, but intelligible.   
  
"Get your ass in there." he threatened. She heard footsteps coming to the door, then she saw him, Riddick, bloody lip, chains, and without his goggles on. Johns followed close behind, a satisfied look on his face. He had his blaster pointed at Riddick.  
  
"Look what I found sniffing around outside." he said with superiority in his tone. He had been ruffed up as well. He tied Riddick in a crucifixion pose, standing up with his hands spread wide apart. His feet chained to the floor. Riddick looked over at Racheal, tied to the bed.  
  
"Is it a new Company policy to chain up rescued hostages?" he asked Johns in a low tone.   
  
"Let's just say it's my policy." Johns said, smirking. Johns turned to Racheal, gave her a long look then walked out of the room.  
  
"They think I helped you." Racheal said once Johns had left. "That's why he has me chained up."  
  
"I shouldn't have got you involved in this." his voice filling the cramped room.   
  
"No, I don't mind. Like I said, I'm glad you escaped." she said.  
  
Riddick made to say something but Johns came back in before he could. Johns was holding another plastic bowl of food.   
  
"Here…" he held it up to Riddick's face. "I hafta offer you food." He was forcing Riddick to eat it straight out of the bowl, like a pig out of a trough. Racheal looked away. She figured it was demeaning enough to have to eat that way, without having to have an audience.   
  
When he had finished eating, Johns threw the bowl away. He walked over to Racheal and gave her a drink of water.   
  
"Sit tight." he said leaving the room. "We're getting ready to blast off this rock."  
  
Sitting there waiting for the ships take off, she told Riddick that Johns had told her that they were going to the Tangiers System and a prison called Hubble Bay. Riddick seemed to have heard of it before, and he didn't seem pleased they were headed there.  
  
  
  
  
please review! and thanks for reading! 


	6. Boarding The HunterGratzner

Chap 6. I know this is listed as Romance so I'm going to try and start with the romance part….(finally, I know!) haha, I hate Johns too…he's such a jerk, so at least he's easy to write (Hrm…what's a really jerky thing to say…) with Riddick its kind of harder to figure out what he would say, ya know? Anyway hope this fits!   
  
  
  
Racheal awoke with Johns standing over her. How long had he been there? How long had she been asleep? She didn't remember even falling asleep. She looked over at Riddick, he was slumped over, still chained. Her head was groggy and her stomach was upset. She looked up at Johns, who looked extremely pleased with himself.   
  
"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, her mouth tasting like cotton.   
  
"Awhile," he said going over and running a small bottle under Riddick's nose. Riddick's head popped up. Racheal realized what was going on.  
  
"You drugged us?" she asked, disbelieving it.   
  
Johns pointed to a small vent in the ceiling. Racheal's eyes went from the vent, back to Johns.  
  
"Comatine, Gas-form." he sneered. "Its odor-less, color-less, and taste-less."  
  
"Not exactly legal either…" Riddick added from behind him, still chained. "Not that you care much about what substances are legal and what aren't" Johns' smile faltered for a moment, then it was back---set firmly into place.  
  
Racheal wondered what Riddick was talking about. She figured he knew something she didn't. Riddick's eyes caught hers for a split second, but then they were back on Johns.  
  
"Here's the deal," Johns began, "We are getting ready to board a commercial shipping freight, The Hunter-Gratzner. It's going to take us to the Tangiers system. Boarding is in one hour."   
  
"Cryo-sleep?" Racheal winced. She had only been cryo-ed once, and she hated it. For her, cryo-sleep was like a dream she couldn't wake from, no matter how hard she tried.   
  
"Yes, cryo-sleep." he answered.  
  
"I don't want to be cryo-ed," she said trying to get her hands out of the restraints.  
  
"Should've thought about that before you went AWOL from Company." Johns said, going back to his computer.  
  
"AWOL?!" she exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I was kidnapped before you'll believe me?"   
  
"It makes no difference if I believe you or not." he reminded.   
  
She bit her lip. He was right. His opinion didn't matter. Company was the one doing this to her. She figured it was because she didn't sign on to have Riddick nuked. Now look where it got her, facing a Company hearing. Which meant Company would chose it's own council to determine the 'facts' and rule whether or not she could be trusted again.   
  
Screw it, she thought, its not worth it. Let Company think what they want. Its out of my hands anyway.   
  
"Can I get a shower first?" she asked.  
  
"Alright," he agreed after a moments thought. He untied her, and was leading her to the bathroom.  
  
"Can I join you?" Riddick asked her with a half smile. His playful tone caught Racheal off guard. Slowly, realizing he was joking, she smiled too.  
  
"Sure," she laughed. Riddick and her shared a moment, holding a glance neither one of them wanted to let go of.  
  
"Alright," Johns said interrupting them, "break it up." He dragged Racheal out of the room a little more forcefully than he needed to, and led her to the bathroom. He followed her into the cramped bathroom and locked it behind him.  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of bathing myself." she said once she noticed that he had no intention of leaving.   
  
"I'm sure you are," he smiled, "but I'm not leaving you alone in here."  
  
"Fine," she said hatefully, "have it your way." She didn't get naked. Instead, she just held her head over the drain and washed her hair, then she wet a washrag and sponge-bathed the rest of herself under her clothes. She was pretty proud of herself for not letting Johns get a cheap thrill off of her. After she was done she gave him a gratified smile. Johns grabbed her forcefully by the arm and brought her up to his chest, pinning her tightly up against the wall.  
  
"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" he asked, his nose close to hers.  
  
"Let go of me," she struggled against him, but his grasp was too tight for her to wiggle free.  
  
"I have half a mind to teach you a lesson," he threatened getting even closer, his grip tightening.  
  
"You're hurting me." she said. That brought a smile to his face. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers, hot and forceful. She tried to get away but it was no use. She wasn't going to get away from him until he let her go. After a long kiss, he pulled his face away, leaving his body pressed to hers, allowing her to feel his entire form. She didn't say anything, just waited for it to be over. Never in her life had she hated anyone more than she hated him at that moment. He let her go a instant later, only holding her a bit longer to show that he could.   
  
  
  
****  
  
They boarded the Hunter-Gratzner, all eyes staring at them. Johns had Riddick blind-folded so he wouldn't get any ideas about escaping. It was a sleek black leather band covering most of his face. Racheal wasn't angry about the blind-fold, what made her mad was the bit in his mouth.   
  
They had gotten there early, before many of the passengers. Johns first stuffed Riddick into his cryo-chamber. She watched him checking and then double checking Riddick's restraints.   
  
"You're going to leave that in his mouth?" she asked as Johns closed the cryo-chamber door, which read Lockout Protocol- No Early Release.   
  
"Shut up." Johns said grabbing her and restraining her into her cryo-chamber. "Feel lucky you're not wearing one." Then she was sealed in.  
  
She watched as Johns went over and double checked his gear. A blaster that looked like a shot gun, his ammo, and the rest of his things. A few moments later it was time for take off. Johns was inside his tube as well. The last thing she saw was Johns smile and then wink at her. A surge of hatred engulfed her as she slipped into cryo-sleep.  
  
  
  
  
please r/r! 


	7. The Crash

Next chapter. would've been up sooner but my modem broke...:( *sigh* oh well Im back now...so r/r please! it makes me want to write more hehe :)   
  
  
  
  
'Alarms? Something's wrong. Oh God, what's going on?' she thought as she awoke from cryo-sleep. The Hunter-Gratzner shook violently as it entered the atmosphere of some God forsaken planet. Racheal couldn't get her hands free to release herself from her cryo-chamber. She looked over to where Johns had been, but he was missing from her eyesight. Riddick, however, was still inside his tube.   
  
The turbulence was getting increasingly worse. Finally a huge earthquake-like crash toppled her cryo-chamber over on its side. A blinding sunlight filled the room. They were still moving, gliding along the landscape at high speeds. The crash had broken the glass in Riddick's cryo-tube.  
  
'I'm going to be trapped in here.' was her next thought. She tried her hardest to kick out the glass at her feet, but to no avail.   
  
The ship glided to a halt. Riddick caught her eye. She watched him escape thru the hole of broken glass as though he were made of liquid. He took off the blindfold, took a few steps forward and looked around. He saw Johns' blaster laying on the ground in front of Racheal's over turned chamber. Bending over to get the gun, he saw her encased in the cryo-tube. 'Thank God,' she thought, 'he'll get me out of this thing.'  
  
Riddick looked at her, his expression was impossible to read, then slowly he rose and turned, and walked away. She screamed his name, but since she was enclosed into her cryo-chamber, no one could hear it but her.   
  
She couldn't believe it. He was just leaving her there, trapped like an animal. She shouldn't have been surprised really, he was a mass-murderer, why should he give a damn about her. Unfortunately, she had actually started to believe John's bullshit about how Riddick never took a hostage before her, and the thought of how he hadn't just left when Johns had captured her on the planet. In retrospect, she figured it was all just wishful thinking on her part.   
  
Some time passed, she still laid there. She tried to regulate her breathing so that she wouldn't panic and hyperventilate.  
  
'Its ok.' she told herself. 'Someone besides Riddick and me must have survived the crash. Maybe they are all trapped in their cryo-chambers too. No, not everyone was tied up. As long as I don't panic, I'll be ok.'  
  
After what seemed like hours past, she saw a figure approaching. When that figure bent down she saw that it was Johns. He must've seen the scared look in her eyes, because he just went to work on getting her out of the cryo-chamber. When the fresh air hit her face she let out a huge sigh of relief and breathed deeply, which didn't really help because of the weak atmosphere and the intense heat.   
  
"You alright?" Johns asked her. She noticed the vein on his forehead was standing out, and there were bruises on his neck.  
  
"Yeah," she answered, "but what happened to you?"  
  
"Riddick." he said. "He tried to strangle me. Don't worry, I got him chained up again." he grinned. Just then a woman with blonde hair came up to them.   
  
"Riddick," she said, "he's gone."  
  
Johns cursed and ran out of the ship. That left Racheal alone with the blonde haired woman.   
  
"Hello," Racheal said politely. "I'm Dr. Racheal Grant." She would have offered her a handshake, if she hadn't have been tied up still.  
  
"Carolyn Fry." she said, eyeing Racheal's restraints. Racheal noticed that Carolyn was trying not to look her in the eyes, but then figured she was imagining it.  
  
Johns came back in, looking very pissed off. There was about eight other people outside. They were fixing breathers of oxygen for themselves. She noticed Johns untying her.  
  
"Did you finally realize I'm not a criminal?" she asked him.   
  
"No," he said without an ounce of compassion in his voice. "I'm going to tie you to something so you will stay put." Johns walked over to the others and grabbed a oxygen tube for himself and one for Racheal. Then he led her back inside. A few of the others followed. Johns tied her to a chair.  
  
"What has she done to deserve that?" asked Shazza, a rather attractive brown haired woman.  
  
"She was the one who helped Riddick escape." Johns explained.  
  
"Bullshit." Racheal said defending herself. "I was Riddick's psychotherapist in Slam. When he escaped he took me as a hostage."  
  
"That's her version of the story," Johns concluded. "Company says she is to be brought back in. Besides we can use her as bait for Riddick."  
  
"You think Riddick gives a damn about me?" she asked laughing, "You're mistaken, as his counselor I should know. Riddick cares about one thing…himself."  
  
"You know," Johns got down beside her and whispered to her. "I find it kind of sad that you had to go after a guy who has been in slam for most of his life, when you could've had a real man."  
  
"Like you?" she smirked.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled, rubbing his arm. "Like me."  
  
"Go to hell," she said back loudly enough for every one to hear. "You don't know what went on when Riddick kidnapped me."  
  
"I know the way the two of you look at each other." he said without standing up.  
  
"And how's that? What about the way he looked at me when he left me in that cryo tube? The only look I saw was 'Sorry Charlie, better you than me.'" Johns looked as though he found that very amusing. "So get rid of what ever built up notions you have about me and Riddick and let me out of these."  
  
"I could use her help patching up the ship." Shazza offered.  
  
"We need as much help as we can get out there." said her companion Zeke, in a heavy Australian accent.  
  
"She stays put and that's final." he said standing up. "Here," he fashioned the oxygen breather in her mouth. "I'm going to go look for Riddick, and possibly some water. Don't try anything stupid while I'm gone."  
  
"Scout's honor." She said, wondering what on earth she could possibly do while being tied to a bulkhead on a demolished ship in the middle of a blinding desert. 


	8. Someone Cares

Chapter 8 ~ I didnt go into too much detail about stuff you would have already known from the movie. So, I hope it makes sense, and I hope the characters are true to themselves. Most of all I hope you enjoy reading it, because it was fun to write...*cosmic* Oh I was wondering what you thoughts are on Racheal...I mean character wise can you identify with her at all? or is she a pushover? lemme know...I appreciate all comments and/or questions.  
  
  
  
After apologetic looks from Shazza and Zeke, Racheal found herself alone in the dimly-lit crashed ship. She heard Johns, Fry, and some Muslim travelers say they were going in the direction of sunrise for water. Water, what a nice thought. The sun barring down on the hull of the ship had an oven like effect. She thought she heard something behind her. She tilted her head to try and get a glance of what or who ever it was. It turned out to be a young boy. He looked about 15 years old.   
  
"Hey." he said coming into view. "I'm Jack."  
  
"Hi." Racheal said with trepidation. The kid was holding what looked like a type of weapon.  
  
"Oh this?" the kid seemed to notice her looking at the weapon. "Its in case Riddick comes around."  
  
"That could be a good idea." she said. "I'm Racheal."   
  
"So, you helped Riddick escape, huh?" Jack asked with intent interest.  
  
"No, I didn't. I was his hostage. He's been on the run now for a week or so." At least she thought it had been a week. Being drugged by Johns had caused her to loose a lot of time.   
  
"When he kidnapped you, did he hold a gun to your head?" Jack asked with his eyes lighting up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Did he hold a knife to your throat?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Racheal said deflecting her eyes. Jack was bringing up things she had tried to suppress. Jack was disappointed at that answer.   
  
Then they heard Shazza calling Jack from outside.   
  
"Awh, I got to go." Jack jumped up and ran outside.   
  
"Thank goodness." Racheal breathed a sigh of relief when Jack was out of the room. Racheal closed her eyes but they popped back open when she heard a clank behind her. This time the person didn't come into view. They just started working on her restraints. The huge fingers and hands told her it was Riddick. When she was free she stood up and she had been right. It was Riddick.  
  
She just looked at him, she almost thanked him but then she remembered she was still mad at him for not getting her out of that coffin-like cryo-tube earlier. Instead she just rubbed her wrists where the restraints had been cutting into her skin.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked after an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Do you care?" she asked bluntly.  
  
Riddick's eyes narrowed. "I care. I freed you didn't I?" he said quietly after a long pause.  
  
"Could've fooled me." she said thru clenched teeth. "You saw me trapped in that cryo-chamber, and you just left me."  
  
She wasn't sure what response she wanted but she was furious that he started laughing.   
  
"That's what you're upset about?" he asked thru a wide grin. Racheal just cocked her head. Riddick must've noticed she was hurt by his laughter because he tried his best to apologize. "Look, Rach, I was going to take care of Johns first, and then come back for you." He was still smiling.   
  
"You're sure?" she asked, wanting to believe him.  
  
"Of course I'm sure." he said walking closer. "I wouldn't have left you there to die."  
  
"Oh." Now that he had said it, she thought it sounded plausible. She sort of felt bad for thinking it in the first place. She realized Riddick didn't have an oxygen breather. "Here." she said handing him hers. He took it and breathed in deeply twice then gave it back to her. "So, what do we do now?" she asked, unconscious of the fact he was backing her into a wall.  
  
"I have a few ideas." he said putting his hand up on the wall behind her. She was trapped by him. Racheal was suddenly at a loss for words. The heat from his body was multiplied by the heat of the ship. His eyes barred into hers. She searched for something to say, but words failed her as his mouth came closer to hers. His hands wrapping around her waist tightly, pulling her up against him. She noticed that she wasn't fighting this, like she had with Johns. She wanted it just as bad as Riddick did, if not more.   
  
His full lips graced hers, gently at first, but then hungrier. One arm around her body, the other hand touching her face. He controlled the kiss and she allowed herself to be swept into it. Even tho she was stranded on a strange planet, she couldn't help but feel protected in his powerful arms. 'I feel safe in the arms of a mass murderer.' she thought briefly, 'How ironic.'   
  
  
When he pulled back, Racheal opened her eyes. She saw that he was slightly flushed. The combination of the heat and the kiss had had its effect on her too. Her face was red and her breathing deep. She wanted him to say something, anything, but he just stood there watching her. They became aware of voices approaching. Riddick ducked out of sight before Shazza, Jack, Zeke, and another man, who was older and slightly balding, came in.  
  
They stared at Racheal. She was standing up and out of her restraints. Jack looked as tho she was his hero.  
  
"Did you really get out of those yourself?" he asked Racheal, going and picking up the chains from the floor.  
  
"Yeah," Racheal said offhandedly, not in a very convincing manner. Zeke stepped forward took the restraints from Jack. Racheal noticed Zeke was wearing Johns blaster.  
  
"These were cut." he said to Shazza. Shazza eyed Racheal carefully.   
  
"Come on," she said finally, "I need some help out here." They waited for Racheal to walk out of the cabin before following behind her.   
  
The balding man came forward and gave Racheal an approving look.   
  
"My name is Paris." he said in a high-class British accent.   
  
"Racheal," she said still following Shazza to the other part of the crashed ship, which laid quite a few feet away from the cabin.   
  
"I know." said Paris trying to keep up. "You are a doctor, correct?" he asked. Racheal figured Johns had already told them all about her.  
  
"A psychotherapist actually, but Company gave me the title of Doctor."   
  
"I'm an entrepreneur and antiquities dealer." he said in a highly proud tone of voice. Racheal only nodded. She didn't know what he was getting at but the last thing she wanted to hear was a sales pitch.   
  
Paris went off to the top of the cabin to hold a look out for Riddick. Zeke had went off to bury those passengers that weren't as lucky as they had been.   
  
Shazza, Racheal and Jack had reached the cargo hold of the ship. It had been turned over on its side. Racheal couldn't help but wonder where Riddick had disappeared to. He had the ability, it seemed, that he could be wherever he wanted to be whenever he wanted to be there.   
  
"We are trying to get the computer here working again." Shazza said, handing Racheal a small hand-held laser tool.   
  
"I don't know how to work this." Racheal said apologetically and Shazza smiled.   
  
"I'm not really sure how either but I think its like this." She showed Racheal how to re burn pathways into the metal computer hard drive. Racheal smiled. It was nice to be around another girl for a change. It had been along time.   
  
  
They had gotten quite a bit of progress made when they heard the sound of gunshots. Shazza immediately thought of Zeke, because she dropped her welding torch and ran of in the direction of the grave site. Racheal stood there dumbfounded for a moment, then slowly made her way outside. The blinding blue sun made it hard to see what was happening but when they did come into focus, she saw Riddick once again being led by Johns. Fry was holding Shazza back, to keep her from attacking Riddick. Racheal could only imagine what had happened. 'Did Riddick attack Zeke? Surely it must have been out of self defense…' she couldn't think of any other reason Riddick would have killed Zeke. 'But why had Riddick been out there in the first place?'   
  
When Johns saw her free from her restraints he gave a slight scowl. Riddick only barely looked at her when they past by. Johns led him back inside the cabin. The others were gathering around Racheal.   
  
"Tie him up and leave him there for good." said Shazza trying her hardest not to cry. "Son of a bitch doesn't deserve to live."  
  
Jack disappeared from sight around one of the bulkheads.  
  
"What happened?" Racheal asked confused.  
  
"Your boyfriend went off on Zeke, over there." said Johns coming out of the cabin. She caught Johns giving her a smug look before he changed his expression into what, he thought, was a sympathetic look to Shazza.   
  
"Where's his body?" Fry asked Johns.  
  
"He probably dumped it off on the mountain side or something." Johns shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"I'm going to go find out." said Fry walking past Johns into the cabin. Johns tried to stop her but he didn't succeed. Racheal felt a twinge of jealousy at the fact that Fry was now alone with Riddick, but she tried her best to get over it.   
  
Johns was smirking at her. "How'd you get free?" he drawled.  
  
Racheal went to answer but Shazza answered for her.  
  
"I let her go." said Shazza. Johns wasn't pleased. It hadn't been the answer he wanted to hear. "I needed an extra hand on the ship." Racheal gave Shazza a thankful smile. Shazza returned it with a sad one.  
  
"Alright," said Johns, looking at Racheal, "You can stay uncuffed, but you're staying within my range of vision." He waited for Racheal to thank him, but there was no way in hell she was going to thank Johns for anything.   
  
Fry came out of the cabin and told them that she was going to go into the hole that Zeke had disappeared in. Johns told Fry it was pointless, but she seemed determined. So, they all followed her out to the grave site.   
  
Racheal watched as they tied a rope around Fry, and watched her disappeared into the hole. Her eyes kept scanning back to the crashed ship where Riddick was still chained. Everyone was silent, watching the hole and waiting for some sound from Fry. It finally came but not from the hole. Fry had had to climb up one of the many ducts that were protruding out of the ground. Fry was screaming for help, and when they pulled her out she looked terrified.   
  
"I don't know what the fuck was in there, but whatever it was, it got Zeke and it nearly got me…" Gasping for air and trying to speak Fry managed a few words before the rope, that was holding onto her, threw her back. She caught herself in time, and Johns cut her free from it.   
  
Racheal then knew, as did everyone else, that it hadn't been Riddick who attacked Zeke.   
  
  
  
When they got back to the crashed ship Johns went in alone to talk to Riddick. To everyone's surprise Riddick came out, unchained and with his welding goggles on, which shielded his sensitive eyes from the blinding sun. Everyone was standing around, too worn out from the recent events to do much else. Riddick casually walked over and slouched on the wall beside Racheal.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Paris asked Fry, who seemed to be back to normal after her own near death experience.   
  
"We found a small skiff when we went looking for water. We need to take a power cell and make sure the electricity adapts. Maybe we can use it to get off this rock." Fry said. Almost everyone smiled, everyone except Johns and Riddick, who both seemed preoccupied with other thoughts. 


	9. Lost Friend

Hey here is chapter 9. I know most of you know what's going on in the movie and all so I kind of skipped describing everything, and I mostly overviewed the movie scenes, so I hope this chapter is ok. Anyway I'm sure Racheal and Riddick will end up together somehow…geez but I don't want him to just all of a sudden be prince charming…lol…Can you just imagine taking Riddick home to meet mommy. Hehe um Mom, meet my serial killer boyfriend. The look of confusion on Riddick's face when mom passes out…*cough* sorry daydreaming there…Anyways onto chapter 9...  
  
  
  
  
They all trekked thru the barren wasteland. Fry leading and Riddick bringing up the rear. He was carrying the power cell, which looked extremely heavy. Racheal was somewhere in the middle by Shazza, who spent most of the journey in silence.   
  
Jack kept asking Racheal questions about Riddick, and when he realized she wasn't talking he went to go and find someone else to talk to. Racheal couldn't help but feel bad for Shazza. She tried to imagine how she would feel if Riddick was attacked. Probably scared and lonely, but that was just her, Shazza seemed much stronger than that.   
  
They reached an old deserted mining village. There was at least an inch of dust on everything in sight. They all made a b-line to the skiff that was on the opposite end of the colony.   
  
"Normally I can appreciate antiques, but this…" began Paris when they reached the abandoned skiff. Paris taking another large draught from a bottle of liquor.  
  
"It'll work," said Johns offhandedly, "As long as the electricity adapts."  
  
Racheal wondered why he was so confident, but then she remembered he was confident about most things.   
  
"Its not a star jumper." Shazza observed.   
  
"Doesn't need to be…" began Riddick. "Take it up to the Soltrack shipping lane. Stick out a thumb. Bound to get picked up. Isn't that right, Captain?" He directed at Fry. Who in turn ignored him and mentioned something about needing help loading the power cell into the skiff. Everyone seemed to exchange meaningful glances at each other. All wondering how he knew about shipping lanes. Riddick advanced to help her but Johns stopped him and told him to go look for something to patch the wings with.  
  
  
Racheal went to help Shazza work on a Sand Cat that had also been abandoned near by. It was only the two of them, and the help mostly consisted of Racheal handing Shazza the tools that she asked for. After about half an hour of working Shazza took a break and sat down in the sand cat's drivers seat. Racheal stood next to her, taking in the landscape.  
  
"So, you wanna tell me what's really going on between you and Riddick?" Shazza asked after a moments rest.   
  
"What makes you think there's something going on?" Racheal asked, looking at her feet.  
  
"Let's see," Shazza said with a knowing smile. "he cut your restraints back at the crash site, when Johns let him go he went over and stood beside you, and unless I'm not much mistaken you keep trying to catch a glimpse of him over there." she tossed her head toward the village.  
  
Racheal smirked at how observant Shazza had been, then sighed heavily. "I don't really know what's going on between us, if anything. I'm not even sure if he's capable of…" she broke off.  
  
"Love?" Shazza asked. Racheal didn't answer. She was deep in thought. "Do you love him?" Again, Racheal didn't answer. "Ok," laughed Shazza, "Better question…Do you trust him?"  
  
"Yes." she didn't hesitate. Giving an awkward smile, "Yeah, I do." Shazza nodded, giving Racheal a half smile.  
  
"Well, that's something." then she went back to work on the Sand Cat.   
  
'Yeah, something.' thought Racheal.  
  
  
Fry approached a bit later, saying that they had water in a main room of the colony. Shazza and Racheal followed Fry back, laughing together about a joke that Shazza had told.   
  
It took a few seconds for Racheal's eyes to adjust to the inside of the room. When they did she noticed that the others had water spread out on a table in several glasses. Racheal grabbed one and handed it to Shazza who took it and then said "Cheers." Johns came in followed by Riddick. Riddick quickly took off his goggles in the dimly lit room. The conversation was sparse until the topic turned to where the people who had run the mining colony went. Half of them thought the people had been taken off by a bigger drop ship, the rest, which included Riddick, thought they were all dead. The talk was interrupted by Imam, the Muslim, bursting in and asking if anyone had seen Ali, a child that was traveling with him. At Riddick's suggestion, they all went to the coring room. Johns blowing off the lock allowed them entry. Weird thing was it was locked from the inside. The light from the opened doors caused some bird looking things to fly away, down into the earth. A bit later they found Ali's body. It had been pecked over by something. The smell of exposed flesh in the heat made Racheal's stomach churn, or maybe it was the fear of whatever that was that did such a thing to a little boy. Whatever it was, Racheal ran out of the coring room and almost threw up outside. Ali's torn face springing back up in her memory. Shazza was beside her in a second, patting her back asking her if she was ok. When her gag reflex had subsided she gave Shazza an apologetic smile.   
  
"Yeah," she said leaning back up against coring room exterior wall. "I wasn't expecting that."  
  
"I don't think any of us were." said Shazza. "You sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Racheal half laughed at herself. "I'm just going to stay out here a bit longer, catch my breath.   
  
"Suit yourself." she said and walked back into the coring room with the others.   
  
About ten minutes later Shazza reemerged and seemed a little ticked off. She muttered something under her breath about Riddick being an asshole then walked back to the sand cat. Racheal thought seriously about telling Shazza about Johns attacking her in the bathroom that day, and of him being a merc but she thought better of it. The last thing she wanted to do was cause riffs in their relationships.   
  
She went back to the sand cat with Shazza and resumed her role of handing her tools. From her vantage point she could see the skiff perfectly. She saw Johns leading Fry inside of the skiff. Riddick wasn't far behind. He didn't go in though, he just sat outside and started shaving his head with what looked like axel grease.   
  
"It's the one with a blue handle." Shazza was saying when Racheal came back to herself.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Racheal grabbing a large wrench, but it was too late Shazza had already followed Racheal's eyes to where Riddick sat. Shazza sighed deeply.  
  
"You could go talk to him." she offered.  
  
"Nah, you need my help." Racheal declined.   
  
"Well, I'm finished here actually. Few more bolts to tighten and it should work." She took the wrench and went back to the Sand Cat's engine. Racheal had started walking toward Riddick when Johns remerged from the skiff. She stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to get in the middle of their power struggle. So, instead she walked back over to the main hall, where the water had been laid out earlier. Paris and Imam was there. Imam was on his knees praying and Paris was looking glad to have some company.   
  
"Hello again, Racheal." he said, looking at her instead of the skiff which he had also been staring at.  
  
"Hi Paris." She wondered when they had gotten on a first name basis with each other.  
  
"How's the Sand Cat coming?" he asked her looking in Shazza's direction.  
  
"Should be working now," she replied. "Shazza said it was almost done."  
  
"Good to hear." he smiled. "Never thought I would be this ready to get back into space."   
  
"Yeah, the heat is unbearable." She didn't want to say anything about the deaths of Ali and Zeke with Imam being that close. Paris just gave a slight nod and took another drink of water.   
  
Johns came over. He looked at Racheal with a look close to contempt, or maybe she was imagining it. He looked pale and clammy all of a sudden. Much less in control than he normally looked. He walked past them in a hurry and into the building. She noticed him shaking as he past. It seemed to dawn on her in a minute. Riddick's comment about illegal substances, him shaking like that and the pale face in the beating sun. Racheal had seen enough strung out kids in her line of work to notice drug withdrawal when she saw it. So, Johns was an addict. 'Lovely,' she thought quickly before Shazza came over and said that the Sand Cat was in working order.  
  
"That's wonderful." said Paris.  
  
"I thank you two ladies for getting it running." said Imam, finally getting up off his knees.   
  
"All the thanks goes to Shazza." smiled Racheal. "All I did was hand her tools."  
  
"Well," Shazza smiled back, "It got the job done in half the time."   
  
Racheal smirked at herself and gave a sarcastic roll of her eyes as though to say 'yeah right.'  
  
A upset looking Fry came by in a hurry and walked into where Johns had gone inside. Shazza and Racheal exchanged raised-eyebrow glances.   
  
Riddick was nowhere to be seen. Racheal was disappointed he wasn't staying nearer to her, but everyone, even Riddick, had been busy getting the ship repaired and ready for flight, and Racheal had been busy with Shazza at the SandCat.   
  
She wasn't sure who spotted it first, a large shadow rising on the horizon. Everyone stood dumbfounded staring at it. Comments like 'What is it?' and 'Oh my God.' seemed to be the only sound. Fry had emerged and saw it too. Shazza seemed to come back to herself before any one else and stated that the sand cat was solar and ran off to get it.   
  
  
They all loaded into the SandCat when Shazza returned. Racheal had been shoved in a little closer to Paris than she would have liked, but he wasn't complaining, which was a first for him.   
  
The planet on the horizon was rising higher and higher. It was inevitable, an eclipse was coming. The idea of pitch darkness wasn't a happy thought. The careened thru the landscape at high speed, even knocking over a pile of large bones as they went.   
  
When they reached the crash site everyone jumped out of the SandCat and went to work getting the power cells. Shazza, however, remained at the drivers seat to keep the engine going. Racheal saw Paris run off in the direction of the cargo hold, presumably to get more of his things that he had left there. After the power cells were loaded onto the SandCat it became quite apparent that they were too late. The sun in the sky was already half covered, causing long shadows to cover the ground. The SandCat's engine died, even though Shazza worked hard to keep it going. That's when they heard the sounds. Loud screeching on the horizon. Paris heard it too because he yelled for them to flee.   
  
Racheal took off in the direction of Paris, as did almost everyone else. Only Shazza and Riddick lagged. Shazza still trying the egnition on the SandCat, and Riddick scanning the horizon with his goggles off.   
  
The rest of the survivors had reached the cargo hold with Racheal. They piled inside and watched as Shazza and Riddick finally began running toward them. Swooping birdlike creatures dive bombed Riddick and Shazza, who ducked to the ground just in time. They could see them coming back around for another swoop. Jack yelling at Shazza to stay down. Shazza didn't listen. She jumped up and began running again. She didn't get 2 feet before the creatures swarmed her. A silent scream escaped Racheal as Shazza was ripped into two pieces and flown off right in front of them. They all could see Shazza's expression as she disappeared over the roof of the cargo hold. Riddick was walking slowly and purposefully now back up to the cargo-hold. Racheal's scream finally left her throat and turned into a sob. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see concern playing on Johns face as he tried to comfort her. She quickly and hatefully shrugged off John's hand, and then went barreling thru him into the dark corridor of the upside down cargo-hold.   
  
She stood propped against the wall inside. Her head staring down. She felt emptier than she had since this whole thing had begun. Shazza had been her friend, and now she was gone.   
  
The rest of the survivors had now piled into the corridor. Racheal felt what was unmistakably Riddick's hand on her cheek. He caressed her now, briefly. Letting her know he cared. Then she heard his clunk of footsteps go farther into the corridor. 


	10. Found Protector

Ok we are going to tear away from the movie just a tad here so expect some other stuff. (must credit my friend Nicole for this chapter…she got me re-interested…lol)  
  
  
  
  
Someone found a flashlight and turned it on. The beam danced along the inside of the corridor. Odd shadows bounced back and forth.  
  
"If she only would've stayed down…" said Jack, disbelieving what had just happened to Shazza.  
  
"She didn't deserve that." Racheal said finding her voice. "She was the strongest of all of us."   
  
Johns gave a snort of argumentative laughter.   
  
Unfortunately, their attention was quickly taken away from Shazza's memory and onto the alien/animals that now pawed at the outside of the cargo hold. Their screeching voices echoed strangely thru the corridor. Racheal tried to remember if she had even existed before this planet. Had she had a home? A family? The only real thing in her mind was that death awaited on the other side of a metal wall. Then a screeching sound came that sounded as though it were in the cargo hold as well.   
  
The survivors scrambled inside another room, deeper into the ship. It was obvious the creatures were clawing around on the other side of the door.   
  
"This is unbearable." Paris said taking another deep swig of alcohol. "We're like sitting ducks."  
  
"It's okay. We're safe in here.'' Fry said, calming him down. She cast dark looks to Johns and Riddick.  
  
Johns was scowling at Racheal, who was clinging to Riddick as though the murdering psychopath was some hero. Johns felt like he was going to be sick. He wasn't sure what disturbed him more. The fact that aliens were crawling around, not 4 feet away from him, or that Riddick and Racheal were pairing up and getting closer.   
  
Riddick's face leaned in closer to Racheal's and Johns could tell he was whispering something to her.   
  
  
Racheal crammed herself into the smaller room with the rest of the group. She was thankful that the heat was subsiding some.   
  
They shut the boom door behind them just in time to hear screeching engulf the corridor they were in.   
  
It was a breaking point for Racheal. She didn't care anymore what anyone thought. She could no longer pretend to be brave or strong. She buried herself into Riddick's chest. Closing her eyes, she searched for that feeling of safeness she had with him in the ship earlier that day. Riddick's body didn't move to comfort her. His chest remained firm under her touch. His only action was to slowly lower his head to hers.   
  
"Don't you worry." he whispered deeply into her ear. "As long as I'm here, nothings gonna hurt you."  
  
She looked up into his face. She wanted to look in his eyes, to make sure that he meant what he was saying, but when she did look up, Riddick wasn't looking back down at her. He was looking straight ahead. She followed his gaze to Johns. Johns' scowl went from Riddick to her and back again.   
  
No one else seemed to notice because everyone else was panicking.  
  
"This room is intolerable." Paris complained again. "We must get out of here."  
  
A crashing sound came from the next room as the aliens began to ram themselves into the door and wall.   
  
"That door ain't gonna hold much longer." Johns said, aiming his weapon at the door.   
  
Thunderous bangs echoed thru the small room. Riddick firmly removed Racheal from his chest and took out his shiv, the only weapon he had.   
  
The metal boom door was no match for the hammerhead-like aliens and it soon fell to the floor with a clang. The aliens squealed in pain as the flashlight beams seared into their skin. They quickly withdrew from the, now lightened, corridor.  
  
"Our light actually hurts them." Fry said. "You know what this means, don't you?" Everyone was silent waiting for her to continue. "We can get the power cells back to the skiff and get off this rock."  
  
"You got to be joking." Johns shook his head.   
  
"No, I'm serious. We drag them, whatever it takes." Fry said.  
  
After a debate it was finally decided by a vote. They would try their luck getting back to the skiff in the dark. They first went to the crashed ship to try and find some more light and to build a sled for the power cells.   
  
They broke up into pairs, once inside the ship, to search for transportable light. Racheal went with Carolyn, and began helping her rip out beams of incandescent light.  
  
"I know you and Shazza were friends." Fry said quietly as they worked.   
  
"Yeah," Racheal deflected her eyes and continued working. "We were starting to become friends."  
  
"About what Johns said about you." Fry wasn't very good at beating around the bush. "Is any of that true?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Racheal glared, she was getting tired of being referred to as a criminal.  
  
"Because I want to know who we can trust out here and who we can't." Fry had stopped pulling out the light as well and now stared at Racheal.  
  
"I'm not a criminal." Racheal said. "And as for who you can trust? Your guess is as good as mine." Racheal stormed off leaving Fry alone. She didn't really want to be with any one at the moment.   
  
She sat in a dimly lit corner well away from the others. On the verge of tears, yet she still held them in.  
  
Riddick emerged from the shadows in front of her. Racheal immediately tensed in his presence. She slowly got to her feet as he walked closer to her. He held her body against the wall and his goggled face bent close to hers. He ran a hand over her bare shoulders, sending shivers thru her. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her into the darkened shadows with him. It was just dark enough that she could barely see.  
  
Riddick reached up and removed his goggles, pocketing them. He bent closer again to kiss her. She felt venerable knowing he could see her perfectly and yet she couldn't see anything. She shut her own eyes and relied on the feel of him. His deep kiss and his hands around her.   
  
It was cut painfully short by a flashlight beam and an all to familiar voice.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her." It was Johns pointing his gun at Riddick. Fry was behind him, apparently she had sent Johns to come looking for Racheal. Riddick raised his hands and backed away, back into the darkness. Racheal wanted to follow him but she didn't.  
  
Fry, satisfied everything was cool now, left to go back to fixing up the sled. Leaving Racheal alone with an angry Johns.   
  
"Having fun?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Until you showed up." she shot back.  
  
"I'll show you fun." Johns said putting the gun up to her this time. She instinctively backed away from him, right into the corner.   
  
"If you say anything, I'll kill you." he said once she was sufficiently trapped. "You make a move, I'll kill you."  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked despite his warning. Racheal knew better than to be alone with Johns after what happened the last time, but she had let herself become trapped.  
  
"I think you know what I want." he said unbuttoning his shirt, "and I think you know I'm going to get it."  
  
"You really are an asshole." she said staring at the gun and trying to find a way to escape.   
  
"As opposed to Prince Charming?" he asked with a hateful smile. "Did you forget he's a killer?" Johns taunted.   
  
"You're no better than him." she said and Johns struck her hard against the face. Her face began to bleed, and Johns laughed.   
  
"Maybe you're right." he said getting closer. Johns took her jaw and brought her head back up. Racheal's focus swam in and out. That's when she saw Riddick. He was approaching Johns fast. His usual emotionless face now shown with unmistakable anger.  
  
Johns face went from a smug grin to a hurt filled panic as Riddick sliced thru johns back. Johns spun around dropping Racheal to the floor. Riddick and Johns wrestled for control of the gun, but in the end Riddick won out.  
  
Johns laid in a bloody heap on the floor in front of Racheal. Riddick stood up and wiped off the bloody shiv on his pants.   
  
Riddick looked at Johns fresh corpse and then glanced over his shoulder at Racheal.  
  
"Told you I'd protect you." he said lowly, then simply walked away.  
  
  
r/r please! 


	11. Into the Night

Ha ha . yeah…Johns is dead…(sort of unceremoniously) but hey, what did he expect hitting Racheal like that?   
  
  
  
  
Carolyn immediately noticed the blood on Riddick and gave him a quizzical look. Riddick ignored it and began loading the power cells onto the sled.  
  
Racheal got up awkwardly and stepped over Johns body. Her face felt heavy and she was dizzy. She couldn't say she would miss him. In fact, she was relieved he was dead. That wasn't what was bothering her. What was bothering her was seeing Riddick kill him right in front of her.   
  
She had made herself believe Riddick wasn't as bad as the reports had made him out to be. That maybe he had been set up somehow, and wrongly tried. However, seeing was believing, now she knew first hand what he was capable of.  
  
Johns words echoed in her head.  
  
"Did you forget he's a killer?"  
  
Yes, she guessed, she had.  
  
Johns' words were replaced by Riddick's.  
  
"Told you I'd protect you."   
  
It had been barely above a whisper. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. She really wasn't ready for this.  
  
When Racheal walked into the room, the other survivors all stopped what the were doing to look at her, all except Riddick. Carolyn quickly put two and two together.   
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" She asked Riddick.   
  
"No." Racheal said tearing a piece of cloth from her shirt and wetting it to wipe off her face. "He didn't do this, Johns did."  
  
"Johns?" Carolyn sounded confused. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"He's dead." came Riddick's voice.   
  
Jack's eyes became wide as saucers. She looked from Carolyn to Riddick to Racheal.   
  
"You killed him?" Carolyn couldn't believe it. "Johns was right, you are a murderer."  
  
"Johns was going to kill me." Racheal spoke up for Riddick when it became apparent he wasn't going to reply. "Riddick saved my life. Back off of him."  
  
Imam and Paris looked from Racheal to Carolyn. Riddick's eyes remained focused on Racheal. He half smiled to himself, pleasantly surprised to see her standing up for him, not that he needed her to.  
  
"I think this is something that would be better discussed at a later time." said Imam, trying to break up the tension.   
  
Carolyn just stared at Racheal, deep down she wanted to believe what Racheal had said. That Riddick did the right thing by killing Johns. That they could trust him. When it came down to it she didn't have a choice. Fry needed him to get them to the skiff.   
  
**  
  
"I'll be running about ten paces ahead, I want light on my back but not in my eyes, and I want light on Racheal." he said walking toward the sled. "And check your cuts, these bad boys know our blood."  
  
Racheal nodded even though he wasn't talking directly to her, and went back to work cleaning her face. Riddick went to work making himself a light harness to go on his back.   
  
Paris walked over and noticed that he was making two light harnesses.  
  
"Oh, making one for all of us?" Paris asked, sounding pleased.  
  
"No," Riddick said not looking up from his work, "just two of us."  
  
Carolyn over heard and her eyes narrowed as she realized Riddick was talking about Racheal.   
  
When Racheal was satisfied with her face,. she stood up and walked to the sled. She helped hook up the generator to the blue florescent light cords. Jack was working beside her. He seemed mad but she couldn't figure out why. Maybe Jack had looked up to Johns? Racheal wasn't sure.  
  
The sled was finally ready to travel. Paris was the first to push his way to the front right hand side of the sled. Racheal fell in behind him.   
  
"That's Racheal's spot." Riddick said to Paris.  
  
"No, I think I'll stand here." Paris said in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
Riddick pulled out his shiv to where only Paris could see it.  
  
"No," he repeated slowly so that Paris would get the point, "that's Racheal's spot."  
  
"Quite right." said Paris backing away. "So sorry." he added hatefully to Racheal as he passed her.   
  
Racheal wasn't going to argue. She took the right front position and began to wrap the florescent lights around her.   
  
"No." Riddick said, tossing her the other light harness he had made. She caught it. "Wear that instead." he said as he put his on as well.  
  
Racheal looked it over then put it on.   
  
Everyone but Riddick picked up a piece of the rope that was tied to the sled.  
  
"Are we sure we want to do this?" asked Paris.   
  
"We stay together. We keep the light burning. That's all we have to do to live thru this thing." Even as Carolyn said it, she knew it wouldn't work out that way.   
  
  
**  
  
They had run almost a kilometer before the first problem hit.   
  
Paris was growing more and more agitated as they trekked on. He resented Racheal getting the lead spot and the better quality light than he did.   
  
'She must be sleeping with him.' Paris thought, 'That's the only explanation for it. After all I am rich, maybe if I offered Riddick a cash compensation he would keep as good a watch on me as he does that slut, Racheal.'   
  
An alien swooped from above. Avoiding Racheal altogether but making a swipe at Paris. Paris panicked. The sled stopped.  
  
"Did you see that?!" he began to shout. Racheal turned around with a look of concern on her face. Paris mistook it for annoyance. "Quit looking at me like that." he said hatefully to her. "Do you think you're safe? Do you think that thing makes you invulnerable?" Racheal backed a few steps away from him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"I'll show you what I'm talking about." he said and lunged for her. He was trying to rip off her light harness for himself. He caught her off guard and got her to the ground.  
  
Racheal tried her best to fight him off. It happened so fast it seemed like a blur. Carolyn and Imam screaming for Paris to stop. Racheal scrambling to get back on her feet.   
  
Paris felt Riddick's hands on his back and felt child-like as Riddick lifted him up and thru him off Racheal. Paris started to crawl away, thinking Riddick would hit him for attacking her. Paris didn't stop crawling until he realized what he had done. He had turned over the generator on the sled. Everyone's blue light went off. Only Riddick and Racheal were protected. Riddick helped Racheal up and watched as the aliens killed and ate Paris.   
  
Do you like the way Riddick is being protective here?  
??????? 


	12. Rescue

Hey I took a long look at this story and it was following the movie so I just decided to go a whole new direction.so yay! BTW Merry Christmas Nicole!  
  
Riddick lighted a flare and tossed it to Carolyn.  
  
"This isn't going to work." Carolyn looked ill. "We have to go back."  
  
Racheal was beyond the point of arguing. As much as she wanted to she couldn't fully trust any of them.not even Fry. She knew that if they did get off the planet Fry would turn her and Riddick in to Company at the blink of an eye.  
  
"We took a vote." Riddick reminded her.  
  
"That was before Paris died. How are we going to carry these?" She looked at the cells.  
  
"I'll take them." he said putting his goggles back on, but before he began to lift the cells a loud noise deafened the night silence. The sounds of a space cruiser zooming over head.  
  
"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS!" came a male voice from the overhead, as a spot light shown down on them,  
  
Imam was praising Allah. Racheal and Carolyn were both laughing with relief. Jack was jumping up and down.  
  
Riddick's face darkened. He didn't like being this visible, but he had no choice. He needed off this planet and that rescue ship was the only life line.  
  
"Lighten up, Riddick!" Racheal yelled over the sound of the landing ship, her hair blowing around her. "We're getting out of here."  
  
"To go where.back to Slam?" His frown was set.  
  
"We won't nark on you." Jack said stepping forward, smiling. "Will we guys?"  
  
Imam looked down at his feet as Carolyn looked off into the darkness.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Racheal said, disbelieving their reactions. "After all this? you would just." her voice faltered.  
  
"I don't know." Carolyn said finally, "I don't know how much more blood I can have on my hands."  
  
"It won't be like that." Racheal began, "If we just had a chance we could." but she was cut off by the rescue ships pilot.  
  
"We got your distress signal and came right away. Our Captain wants to see you all on deck immediately." He looked them over. "Waiting for a written invitation?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Riddick was the first to move forward.  
  
"Oh," the pilot interrupted. "No weapons."  
  
Riddick grudgingly thru his shiv to the side, and Carolyn threw down John's blaster.  
  
They loaded onto the cramped rescue cruiser. The only sound was that of the ship taking off. The passengers were silent. All of them mentally exhausted, as their bodies switched from auto safety mode to a feeling of something like normality.  
  
All except Riddick, who was prepared to be found out at any moment. For him there was no safe place.  
  
--  
  
"What is that smell?" The Captain looked around, and standing there behind her were 7 people. All of them sweaty and dirty. "Ah..so there were survivors." she smiled. "I am Rose Capri, the Captain of this ship."  
  
"I received your distress signal at 0800 hours yesterday." Captain Capri looked as though she deserved a metal of honor. "Of course I came at once." she said when she noticed they weren't talking. "So, do you mind telling me what happened to your ship, the uhh, Hunter Gratzner.?"  
  
"We aren't really for sure." Fry said stepping forward. "My guess is a rouge comet."  
  
"And you are?" Capri asked.  
  
"Carolyn Fry, I was the Hunter Gratzner's docking pilot,"  
  
Captain Capri smirked at the comment. "Yes well, you did a bang up job, as there are only the seven of you left out of.what was it, 43?"  
  
"There were more survivors, but they died as soon as it got dark." Fry 's voice wavered.  
  
"Explain," Capri urged.  
  
"There were creatures on the planet." Racheal spoke up for Fry. "Hungry creatures."  
  
"And you are?" Capri quizzed.  
  
"Uh, Raye." Racheal came up with the first thing that crossed her mind.  
  
"Uhraye?" the Captain looked skeptical.  
  
"Raye," Racheal said more forcefully, "Raye Garrant."  
  
"Well, I have rooms for all of you." Captain Capri said changing the subject. "Complete with facilities, by all means, use them." She followed the crew into the hallway. "We should arrive at Kesni Starbase within a few days, until then, pleas make yourselves at home."  
  
--  
  
  
  
They were led into a small section of the ship by the first mate.  
  
"There are three rooms here, divide them up as you see fit." he sighed and turned around. "Food should be ready at 0600 hours in the common room. I expect all of you to be there." then he left.  
  
"Well." Imam began smiling. "I will take the boys in this room." he ushered the two remaining children into the first room and the door slid shut behind them.  
  
"I guess that leaves us in here." Fry said to Racheal and Jack. Racheal nodded and began to follow Fry and Jack into the second room, but then she felt two strong arms grab her and shove her into the third.  
  
She turned quickly around to see the door sliding shut behind Riddick.  
  
--  
  
"Did she just go in there with him?" Jack asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"Looks that way." Carolyn said frowning.  
  
"You aren't going to turn them in, are you?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'll give them a head start." Fry said after a few moments, "But that's all I can promise."  
  
--  
  
Riddick dimmed the lights and removed his goggles. He scanned the room, almost laughing at the expression on Racheal's face.  
  
"Raye Garrant, huh?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Well, I had to say something." She didn't find it all that humorous.  
  
Riddick smirked and motioned to the computer terminal that was attached to the wall.  
  
"See if you can find out any information on our whereabouts," he ordered to her. "And find out all you can on this Kensi Station, we're heading to."  
  
"Right." she said and stepped up to the terminal. It seemed to be a normal interface, so she was able to find what she needed.  
  
Behind her she heard the shower click on. Racheal turned around and sure enough, Riddick was in the shower. It began to sink in that she was alone with him, for the first time in a long time.  
  
She slowly crept forward and peeked around the corner.  
  
Riddick stood, naked, in the down pour of water. His head was back and his eyes were closed. She stared, open mouthed, at his form drizzled with soap and water.  
  
Riddick lowered his head and opened his eyes, staring back at her as the water ran unnoticed into his eyes.  
  
"What? You wanna join me?" he asked and his deep voice filled the small room.  
  
"I, uhmm." she stammered and back pedaled, "I'm sorry."  
  
Riddick reached out and grabbed her by the arm, far to fast for her to try and get out of his reach.  
  
He pulled her into him, into the shower, clothes and all.  
  
The warm water felt wonderful and his body close to hers felt even better. She had to shut her eyes to the water even though she didn't want to. She wanted to keep looking into those endless eyes as his mouth closed over hers.  
  
  
  
(my attempt at a love scene there.) lol I hope you like it. 


	13. Rude Awakening

A new chapter. Racheal gets a hard lesson on Riddick.  
  
Fry and Jack laid in the bed, trying to sleep. They had both showered and now they were laying beside each other. Not surprisingly, the light was left on.  
  
"What do we do now?" Jack asked Fry.  
  
"We go to Kensi star base. We will try to contact your family from there." Fry said.  
  
"I could stay with you." Jack said brightly. "I can help you. You wont even know I'm around."  
  
"I don't know, Jack." Fry said. "Your parents are probably worried about you."  
  
"Doubtful." Jack answered.  
  
"Get some sleep." Fry said rolling over. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
---  
  
Racheal awoke next to Riddick's still sleeping body. They had been laying back to front, but Riddick had rolled over onto his back, leaving his arm under Racheal's head.   
  
She backed into him, feeling the subtle movements of his breathing.   
  
Racheal laid there, watching Riddick, scanning his body, for the first time seeing all there was to him. She was glad the way things had turned out. Here she was in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
Riddick's eyes opened, and he removed his arm from her neck.   
  
Racheal smiled at him, but was surprised to see he wasn't smiling back.  
  
"Get out." he said in a low growling whisper.  
  
"Excuse me?" She was almost sure she had heard him wrong.  
  
He leaned over the bed and grabbed Racheal's clothes and tossed them to her.   
  
"Out."   
  
"But…" she was dazed.  
  
"OUT."  
  
The emphasis on his words, and the look on his face, told Racheal he meant what he had said.   
  
She wasted no time getting dressed and didn't relax until she got into the corridor outside the room.  
  
Then, she got angry. How dare he sleep with her and just kick her out like that? After all they had been through, surely that should count for something.  
  
Racheal looked around her and realized she left her shoes in the room with Riddick.  
  
'Well, I'm not going in after them now.' she thought dismally.   
  
There was Imam's room across the hall, and the room that held Fry and Jack. She was almost ready to push the intercom on their door to ask to be let in, but then she thought better of it.   
  
How was she going to explain this? "Riddick kicked me out. Can I bunk in here with you?" No. Her pride wouldn't allow that, even if she was barefooted.   
  
She decided, instead, to meander the corridors of the ship.   
  
She wandered aimlessly at first, but then began towards the bridge of the ship.   
  
The bridge looked as it had earlier. A few crew members working at their stations  
  
Captain Rose Capri stood in the same place she had earlier, looking pleased to see Racheal.  
  
"Having trouble sleeping Ms. Garrant?" she asked taking in the sight of her. "Or should I say Racheal?" The captain had a look of superiority on her face.  
  
"I um…" Racheal stammered to find a response.  
  
"You don't have to explain, my dear, we already know everything." The captain smiled and walked to Racheal.  
  
"But how?" Racheal asked, her mind racing, trying to guess.  
  
"When the Hunter Gratzner didn't reach its destination a intergalactic alert was sent out at once to all sectors. To be on the look out for the ship or any of its passengers, a certain one in particular. I think you know who." The Captain explained. "And when received the Hunter Gratzner's distress signal…well…" She didn't bother to finish her sentence, feeling it was all rather self explanatory. "You don't need to worry dear." Capri said seeing the look on Racheal's face and misreading it. "You're safe, I have a crew of guards down there now arresting him now."  
  
"Arresting him?" Racheal repeated bewilderedly.  
  
"Yes, he will be put into isolation until we reach Slam, of course. You needn't worry. You're not his hostage any longer."  
  
Just then the Captains comm link sounded.  
  
"This is the Captain." she answered it.  
  
"Captain, we have a situation down here." came a male voice.  
  
"On my way." The Captain answered and pushed a button on the display panel. She motioned for a burly crew man to follow her, then she motioned another man over.  
  
"This is D.J." she said to Racheal. "Our medical officer. He will stay with you until I get back." She then turned to D.J. "Take her to Medical, and see how she's doing.."  
  
"Yes, Captain." D.J. smiled and led Racheal, somewhat unwillingly, into the opposite direction.   
  
---  
  
Riddick had been sleeping when the guards busted in and tried to arrest him.   
  
He had disposed of the first set of guards quickly, and he knew a second set would be coming soon.  
  
He was now moving thru the corridors like a panther, ready to strike anyone in his way.  
  
--  
  
"Please have a seat." D.J. said to Racheal motioning her to a medical bed.   
  
"Thanks." Racheal said and sat. Her mind was definitely elsewhere.  
  
"I've been reading about you." D.J. confessed, shyly, as he began to check her pulse and temperature.  
  
"You what?" Racheal asked confusedly.  
  
"Riddick's escape made the galactic news." he replied. "Everyone was hoping for your safe return."  
  
"Really?" Racheal was stunned. So maybe Johns had lied about what Company had said. It wasn't that big of a stretch, he had lied about everything else.  
  
"Of course," D.J. replied as he checked her eyes. "There's no telling what you've been through." He said comfortingly, and his hand rubbed her shoulder.   
  
She looked up at him. He wasn't a bad looking guy. In fact, he was downright handsome. A perfect gentleman, asking how she was with his faint British accent.   
  
A few months ago she would've died for a date with a guy like this, but her mind was still on the night before and what had happened with Riddick.   
  
Riddick, she should've known better than to try and get close to that man. She should've…  
  
"Are you alright?" D.J's words brought her back to the present. "You seem far away."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, trying to cover up with a smile. "Its just nice to be with someone kind for a change." She patted his arm and went to move off the table but was surprised when he kissed her lips.   
  
The kiss didn't last long because D.J. was thrown off of her by a pair of massive arms. D.J hit the opposite wall hard and cringed down. Riddick didn't waste time. He grabbed a scalpel off of a near by table and lifted D.J. to the wall as though he weighed nothing, the scalpel at his throat.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Racheal yelled and tried her hardest to pull Riddick off of D.J.  
  
Riddick turned to face her, still holding the scalpel, as D.J. sunk to the floor.  
  
Racheal pushed past Riddick and knelt down beside D.J.   
  
"Why did you do that?" she yelled up at his expressionless face. "It's not like you want me anyway." She tried to help D.J. up, but the blow to the wall had hurt him too bad.  
  
"Just go." she said hatefully to Riddick. "There's nothing for you here. Go!" She repeated when he didn't move right away.   
  
It almost looked like he was going to say something, but then he pursed his lips and left the room.   
  
When the door shut behind him, she couldn't control her tears any longer. She sank down beside D.J. and cried.  
  
Hey well I have an ending for this story (finally thanks to Nicole.) and its coming up probably in the next installment. Oh and by the way I want to invite everyone to join Nicole and I's yahoo group on Vin. It is http://groups.yahoo.com/group/VinsArtisticFans/  
  
and Is it just me or does the song "Barely Breathing." by Duncan Sheik go perfectly with this fic? 


	14. 3 months later

Three months later Racheal had been fully restored in Companies ranks. She had begun life anew on Aux Peaux 4, again working back where she thought she should, with troubled youth offenders in a juvenille facility located on the planet. It was a stable routine which she stuck to perfectly. She woke up, scanned the news for mention of Riddick, made breakfast, scanned the news for information on Riddick, went to work and wait for her break time so that she could scan the news...for information on Riddick. 

This evening she had just sat down after coming in from work and flicked on her broadcasted teleprompter and absentmindedly began to remove her shoes. It was time for Company's propaganda segment on how great life is for Company employees. Racheal sighed and almost flicked it off when a speacial news bulletin came in. 

"Good evening, " said the reporter, a male fully decked in Company dress uniform. "Tonights top story, Richard B. Riddick, Convict who escaped Company Facilities on Ursa Lunar has finally been captured." A stock photo of Riddick showed on the screen. " An Unknown merc has just collected the bounty on this killer. Our sources have not yet determined who this merc is, or how much the final settlement was. All we know is that Riddick is now safely back at Ursa Lunar and this Merc ...whoever he or she is, deserves our gratitude." 

Racheal sat stunned, somehow she knew he couldnt run forever, but she had hoped he would. 

Working quickly, she got her shoes back on. Grabbing her things she left.

---

Riddick sat back in his cell, this was the part he hated...the quietness. Not the quietness of the slam, between the yells and screams and laughter of the fellow inmates, slams were rarely quiet. It was the quietness of his mind that bothered him. When he was on the run it was his all consuming thought. Where were they and how do I get away? No other thoughts penetrated. All that mattered was survival and freedom. Here back in slam, where they had stuck him in a triple max area of the prison, there was time to think of other things, the past. At least until his mind became preoccupied again with how to escape. 

---

Racheal knew what she was going to do, only she didnt know how she was going to manage it. Break into one of the most secure prisons in the system, just to see someone she had convinced herself she didnt care about. Why would she risk her new life in Company, and probably earn herself a cell right along side Riddick for this little stunt? She told herself that there were too many unanswered questions. Too many loopholes in what she needed to close off that section of her life. If she had pressed the issue with Company they might have granted her a conference with him...but that would tip them off to what she was planning, in case they refused. No she could do this. If Riddick could break out of a slam, certainly she could break in.

---

So he had earned himself his own cell. Riddick looked around, sure it was about half the size of a small skiff interior, but it would do, for now. There was no window, no bars, only three walls and twenty zigzagging lazer beams that sliced thru anything that touched them. Sucked for escapeing but excellent for making a new shiv. He broke a peice of hard plastic off the bottom of his bunk and began using the lazer to cut himself a new blade. It wasn't much but it was light and it was sharp, and in a pinch it could rip right through someone.

--- 


	15. Forced Trust

The guard stared at Racheals ID, then he looked up at her, then back down to the ID.

"Let me get this straight?" The black guard said from behind the metal mesh barrier, his voice faintly jamacian. "Company sent you to be Riddick's case worker?"

"Why.. is that strange?" Racheal tried to smile, hopeing it didnt look too guilty. 

"Listen, Sista...I have inmates here who have been waiting for a case worker for over 2 years. Riddicks been here two weeks."

"Well, He's a bit more 'high-profile' than your average inmate, wouldn't you agree?" she smiled again, this time with a bat of the eyelashes. Thats it Rach, Lay on the charm. "Trying to do this one by the books, dont want any liberal bleeding hearts interferring."

"I'm going to call this in."

"Look that will take too long, Are you going to just let me do the job I was sent here to do?" Racheal tried her best to look like a disgruntled Company employee.

"Alright," The guard said after a pregnant pause. "but it will take time for me to get him transferred to a conference room, and to round up a escourt for you."

"Thats not really needed is it? I mean...he's in a cell right? I could just talk to him there..."

"He's in a double max cell." the guard corrected. "Not the prettiest part of Ursa Lunar if you get me...."

"I'm a Company employee, sir...I've seen the underbelly of more than one slam."

"Lady, theres men in there who havent even seen a woman in 30 years, but if you insist...." The heavy doors opened up in front of her. "Just go down to the next checkpoint where youll be searched. Then its down three floors and to your left....your clearance code is 33635."

"Thanks," Racheal said but couldnt help but feel a chill as the heavy doors shut behind her. What she had in mind was very illegal, and by this time tomorrow she would more than likely be a resident at this very prison, but it meant Riddicks life. She had got a message from her former supervisor at Company command congratulating her on making it back safely and in the message he had assured her Riddick's frontal lobe deplition was going ahead, right on schedule, which meant she hadn't much time. If she was to act it was now, and yes he was worth it.

---

Riddick laid back in his bunk listening. Guard footsteps, next cell mate snoreing, a chuckle somewhere in the distance, the distant beep at the guard station signaled break time for the guard, which meant protein waffle time was soon, But this time the beep was followed by the sound of the wards doors opening, footsteps appraoching...light footsteps...female?

"His is the sixth one." He heard the guard say, then the light foot steps continued closer, as he realized...he was in number six.

--

A deep breath to get her bearings, Racheal stepped in front of Riddick's cell.

"Riddick..." she said as though it was supposed to be followed by a sentence, but ended up just being his name when she couldn't find any words to go with it.

He only chuckled. "Whatever it is...I ain't interested."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Whatever long lecture you have doctored up for me, I ain't interested in hearing it."

"I didnt come here for a heart felt chat I came here to rescuse you." she had reached her limit, she almost yelled it but then she realized what she was saying and stopped herself.

"Rescue me?" Riddicks laughter boomed through the cell. "It's your fault I'm here."

"We can play the blame game later," Racheal said and went to work trying to rewire the laser beams.

"So what happens once you get those off?" Riddick asked standing up from his cot. "Do you have any plan at all how to get out of here?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd have that worked out by now. You have been here more than a week." her eyes didnt leave the access panel.

When she realized he wasn't laughing she continued. "Look, I have a security clearance code and a unmanned skif waiting for you at docking port 3, and of course you have me as a human sheild so what more do you need?" The laser beams clicked off.

"Alright, " he said and grabbed his goggles..."If you can keep up."

---

It was obvious Riddick had escaped from this slam before, he knew in detail which access panels to take, where they went, and just how hard to squeeze that vent tool, to make sure the hatch wouldn't go clanking too loudly to the ground. Within, minutes they were standing in front of Racheal's skiff...somewhere in the distance, alarms began to sound.

"There was a heavy patrol on the eastern side of the planet when I came in, " Racheal was in a hurry to get all this out before the door of the hatch opened. "I would take the Resgrove spice track...that should be the last place they think to look for a con...all artsy types do that run. Merchants who try to make an easy profit, up to Resgrove to load up on spices then back to Caliio to unload. An unidentified skiff such as this however, isnt a cargo ship, so if anyone starts looking to close, I'd hit the gas."

"You sound like youre not comein' with me." he turned to look back at her.

"I'm not. I'll only slow you down...like you said It's my fault you got caught in the first place."

"If they find you here, if they discover you helped me, you know what they'll do..." he stepped toward her, his presence towering next to her made her feel even less important...even more of a liability.

"At best...I'll lose my job, and my rank....At worst...I'll get a nice cozy cell right here, now will you go...youre running out of time."

"At worst they'll kill you, The guards at this slam don't give a fuck....They'll pump you full of led as soon as look at you."

"Then thats what I'm prepared to do...." Racheal crossed her arms. "I just need to know that you're out there...somewhere. And as fucking trite as it sounds some things just arent meant to be caged....and thats you, so just go."

Riddick scowled, as bad as he hated it she was right. He reached out with his plastic shiv and with the quickness of a tiger slashed her face.

"Tell em I threatned you....Tell em something." His heavy boots made a punding sound as he walked back onto the skiff. 

As the doors closed between them he said

"You do know, I'm forced to trust you now...."

The End.

Thats it people...wow I never ever finished a fic before...sorry the end was a bit rushed but I just needed to get it out and get it done. I did start this like 2 years ago...at least! I've forgotten now...but I want to give a super THANK YOU to all my reviewers who kept me at it. especially when I wanted to throw in the towel. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!! I dont think there will be any sequel so who knows if Rach lived or died or whatever....I see her moving on and settleing on a planet with a nice guy. And maybe once in awhile she thinks of Riddick and hopes hes still out there...some where killing mercs. bytheway Im REALLY into The Purifier now....(the guy from Chronicles of Riddick...the OTHER Furyan who burns himself up on Crematoria)...If Anyone knows where I can find fics or pics of his char I would like love you forever!!!!!!

CosmicGirl ) 


End file.
